1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices for loading a vehicle onto a vehicle transporting surface such as a flatbed trailer deck and for securing the vehicle to the vehicle transporting surface. More particularly, the present invention is directed to devices for properly aligning a vehicle as the vehicle is being loaded onto a vehicle transporting surface and for securing the vehicle to the vehicle transporting surface once loaded, such that the vehicle does not become misaligned on the vehicle transporting surface when transporting the vehicle. The present invention is particularly useful for loading a track driven vehicle, such as bulldozer, onto a raised deck, such as a flatbed trailer, and for securing the track driven vehicle to the raised deck during transportation of the track driven vehicle.
2. The Relevant Technology
The operation of construction machinery is generally a dangerous undertaking. One of the most dangerous aspects of operating a construction machine is loading the construction machine onto a vehicle transporting surface such as a deck of a tractor/trailer rig, a rail road car, a barge, a ship deck, etc. As an example, construction machines such as a bull dozer, excavator, or the like must often be loaded onto a vehicle transporting surface such as the deck of a flatbed trailer as is commonly towed by a large diesel truck. The construction machine is typically driven up a loading ramp and onto the deck of the flatbed trailer. In so doing, the tracks of the construction machine can easily slip on the loading ramp so as to misalign the construction machine. It is also difficult to initially align the construction machine with the proper orientation to the deck, especially when the ground beneath the deck is not level. Thus, properly aligning the construction machine to the deck of the flatbed trailer as it is being loaded is a difficult task.
Another danger is that while driving the construction machine up the loading ramp, the loading ramp and deck of the flatbed trailer are often largely obscured from the operator's view by the front of the construction machine. Furthermore, often the construction machine is so wide that the tracks or wheels hang over the edges of the flatbed trailer. In such a case, little leeway for misalignment of the construction machine is available. In such situations, if the construction machine is not properly aligned as it starts up the loading ramp, or if it becomes misaligned as it progresses up the loading ramp, the construction machine can tip off the side of the flatbed trailer. The collision that results can seriously injure or even kill the construction machine operator and can also seriously damage the construction machine.
The difficulty in loading construction machines is further aggravated by the fact that once the construction machine is put in motion up the loading ramp, it becomes dangerous to stop or realign the construction machine until it reaches the flatbed trailer deck beyond the loading ramp.
Once the construction machine is loaded onto the flatbed trailer, conventional methods of securing the construction machine to the flatbed trailer are also inadequate. Typically, chains are used to secure the construction machine to the flatbed trailer deck. These chains are typically about 3/8 inch gauge, and have a tensile strength of about 6600 pounds. Yet, these chains are often required to secure a 20 or 30 ton construction machine.
Typically, the chains are tightened with a hand lever, which provides an initial degree of tightness. Nevertheless, once the truck and flatbed trailer are moving down a highway, the chains quickly loosen. The chains may have to be tightened frequently, particularly when the tracks of the construction machine are packed with dirt. Securing and tightening the chains is time consuming. If the chains are not kept tight, the construction machine can easily become misaligned on the flatbed trailer. Heavy braking such as when the truck and flatbed trailer come to an unexpected stop or turn suddenly can put the construction machine into a dangerous misaligned position.
Once a misalignment occurs, the chains are easily snapped by the momentum of the construction machine. As such, the construction machine can fall off the flatbed trailer and roll to the ground and down the road at high speed.
A need exists for an improved device for loading a construction machine or other vehicle on a vehicle transporting surface and for securing the vehicle to the vehicle transporting surface once loaded.